Maid of the Moon
by B. Akki
Summary: Sinopse: Anzu perde uma aposta para Ishizu Ishtarr, uma poderosa magnata, e como pagamento tem que se tornar a Maid empregada de uma mansão cheia de homens. Contém lemon, linguagem inadequada para menores de idade e fragmentos de violência sexual. Então,
1. Chapter 1

Fanfic - Yu-Gi-Oh! MAID OF THE MOON

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! não me pertence. Caso contrário, nenhuma outra mulher além da Anzu existiria! hihihi XD

Sinopse: Anzu perde uma aposta para Ishizu Ishtarr, uma poderosa magnata, e como pagamento tem que se tornar a Maid (empregada) de uma mansão cheia de homens. Contém lemon, linguagem inadequada para menores de idade e fragmentos de violência sexual. Então, já sabem... leitura restrita!

"Maid of the Moon" é o nome de uma carta existente no baralho de Yu-Gi-Oh!. Maid é o nome dado as antigas empregadas, que se vestiam com roupas estilo vitoriano e serviam em casas de famílias ricas. A fantasia de maid é a segunda na lista de uniformes-fetiche, perdendo apenas para o uniforme de colegial.

Nessa fic a Anzu é beeeeeeeeem ingênua em relação as indiretas lançadas pelos rapazes, ok! Mas, ingênua não significa ignorante, não confundam! hehehe XD

OBS: Ryou e Marik são as formas boazinhas; Bakura e Malik, as malvadas.

Chapter One - Maiden

Uma jovem de dezoito anos permanecia parada em frente a uma mansão estilo vitoriana, com grandes janelas e pintada de vermelho e negro. A jovem de cabelos castanhos segurava firmemente uma mala marrom, e respirava pausadamente, antes de tocar a campainha semi-enferrujada, com seus dedos esguios e trêmulos.

Finalmente tomando coragem, ela pressionou não tão firmemente o botão, e esperou ser atendida. Ela abriu as pálpebras, revelando um par de belíssimos e raros orbes azuis, cheios de temor e ansiedade. Ela observava atenta ao belo e vasto jardim, onde estátuas de gesso se misturavam com estátuas de folhas e galhos. Lá, ao longe, ela podia vislumbrar a grande porta de carvalho pintada de negro, com grandes dobradiças de ferro.

A mansão parecia estar desabitada, tal qual era o silêncio constante do local. A garota estava se preparando para mover os pés para longe daquele local desagradável, quando uma voz a chamou.

" Pois não!", uma voz masculina, fria e grave soou. A garota então respirou fundo e respondeu, aproximando os lábios rosados para perto do aparelho:

"Eu vim a pedido da senhorita Ishizu Ishtarr...", e após breves segundos o portão deu um forte estalo e com um "clique" ele se abriu. A garota suspirou pesadamente e adentrou o território a frente, o qual seria sua residência pelos próximos invernos.

0oo0oo0o00o000o000o0000o0o

Ao alcançar a pesada porta maciça, a garota novamente apertou fortemente a alça de sua mala de couro, e girou a maçaneta, colocando primeiramente a cabeça para dentro do local, para depois entrar no Hall.

"Com licença...", ela disse, quase num sussurro.

"Seja bem vinda!", uma voz masculina, animada e ligeiramente rouca anunciou-se por trás do corpo da jovem, que levou um breve susto.

"Ah... ", ela se virou para a fitar o homem e responder apropriadamente a saudação, mas as palavras morreram em seus lábios assim que ela vislumbrou a figura altiva do homem a sua frente.

"Eu sou Maximillian Pegasus, o Lord dessa casa!", o homem se apresentou. Ele tinha cabelos prateados na altura dos ombros, e sua franja cobria suavemente metade de seu belo rosto masculino, e apenas um único olho castanho-dourado se refletia em sua face.

Os dentes brancos e perfeitamente alinhados se exibiam em um sorriso caloroso e misterioso, enquanto as vestes avermelhadas feitas de um veludo elegante se agitavam aos movimentos feitos pelo homem.

Um mão depositou-se nos ombros delicados da jovem figura feminina, e novamente a voz de Pegasus foi ouvida, dessa vez de forma a ecoar pelos corredores da sombria mansão.

"TODOS, VENHAM A SALA DE REUNIÕES EM DEZ MINUTOS!", ele anunciou. A garota se assustou um pouco mais, e então Pegasus a conduziu por um longo corredor, e eles entraram em uma sala ampla e levemente iluminada, com muitos livros em todo seu redor, e uma grande mesa bem em frente a uma grande janela.

"Por favor, sente-se aqui.", ele disse, puxando uma cadeira para a moça.

"Obrigada.", ela respondeu, depositando a mala ao seu lado.

"Bem, senhorita..."

"Mazaki! Anzu Mazaki!", ela completou rapidamente.

"Mazaki... seja muito bem vinda a essa casa, eu recebi ótimas recomendações suas de minha colega, a senhorita Ishtarr. Eu espero que você possa atender as minhas expectativas, pois eu devo avisar que sou deveras exigente, e também os meus jovens inquilinos que aqui se estabeleceram.", o senhor Pegasus disse. Anzu balançou a cabeça, sorrindo delicadamente.

"Eu... farei o meu melhor!", ela apenas respondeu, sua voz delicada e trêmula. Pegasus sorriu.

"Eu espero. Agora, por favor, vista-se! Esse será seu uniforme.", ele disse, entregando a ela uma roupa em uma cabide. Anzu pegou o embrulho pendurado e foi para uma sala ao lado, indicada por Pegasus.

Assim que a porta por onde Anzu entrou se fechou, a porta da sala onde Pegasus estava foi aberta abruptamente. Quatorze figuras entraram na sala, fazendo muito barulho. Aqueles eram os moradores da mansão, os "inquilinos". Pegasus os havia acolhido, e os garotos lá estudavam por conta própria, sendo monitorados por tutores. Todos eles eram herdeiros de alguma grande empresa, ou exibiam algum talento incomum.

"Sentem-se e façam silêncio, eu tenho algo a dizer.", Pegasus anunciou.

Os rapazes então foram se sentando, esperando o recado de Pegasus para que pudessem voltar as suas atividades.

"Bem... eu tenho uma ótima notícia! Eu consegui arranjar uma nova Maid para nossa mansão."

Siêncio por alguns instantes, trocas de olhares e finalmente gritos e mais gritos. Não de felicidade, e sim, de revolta.

"Deve ser outra velha, gorda e mandona!", uma jovem de cabelos castanhos espetados dizia, emburrado.

"Essa aê deve sê mais feia que o demo!", um loiro de olhos castanhos disse a seu amigo de cabelos castanhos e topete, que concordou com a cabeça.

Mais e mais reclamações por parte de quase todos. Apenas uma jovem garoto de cabelos espetados e multicor e um outro de cabelos meio longos e brancos, que tentavam acalmar os outros, e alguns outros que não se manifestavam.

"CAHAM!", Pegasus pigarreou alto, e suas mãos se levantaram, acenando aos jovens, pedindo calma.

"Senhorita Mazaki, poderia entrar, por favor.", Pegasus disse, e todos ficaram em silêncio, olhares mortais preparados para serem lançados contra a nova maid. A porta lateral rangeu levemente antes de ser aberta completamente, e por ela passou aquela que mudaria a vida de todos aqueles jovens.

Silêncio. Apenas silêncio. Anzu ajeitou o vestido, e podia sentir o rubor subir a sua face, diante de tantos olhares. Ela estava vestindo seu uniforme de trabalho, o qual ela julgou ser um tanto... ousado!

Era o típico traje de Maid, as mangas bufantes de cor branca, o avental preto, a saia rodada e curta, acima do joelho, a meia sete/oitavos de cor branca, os sapatos pretos de salto alto. Decote quadrado, com babados brancos, que exibia um parte de seu busto generoso, e o chepeuzinho rococó no alto da cabeça, o cabelo estilo chanel preso em um charmoso rabo de cavalo, e apenas alguns fios soltos junto a franja.

As mãos estavam juntas em frente ao corpo, os olhos azuis fitavam todos os presentes na sala. Pegasus exibia um largo sorriso, e os demais garotos se mantinham em silêncio, apenas observando-a. Anzu respirou fundo, e então falou:

"Senhor... Pegasus... o que eu devo fazer como minha primeira tarefa?", ela perguntou ao Lord. Pegasus sorriu ao escutar a voz melodiosa e doce da jovem maid, e se virou para os jovens rapazes.

"Primeiramente, minha querida Anzu, deixe-me apresentar os rapazes. Depois, falaremos de tarefas.", Pegasus disse.

Os rapazes então pareceram despertar do transe, e começaram a se ajeitar em seus lugares, ainda sem tirar os olhos de Anzu, que sorriu levemente.

"Quem gostaria de ser o primeiro?", Pegasus perguntou.

O garoto de cabelos espetados em forma de estrela se levantou, e então falou: "Sou Yugi Mutou, e vim de Domino, Japão." Anzu sorriu para ele, e o garoto retribuiu o sorriso, corando levemente.

"Joey Wheeler, Nova York, Estados Unidos da América.", o rapaz de cabelo loiro respondeu.

"Tristan Taylor, San Francisco.", o moreno de topete ao lado de Joey respondeu.

"Duke Devlin, Los Angeles.", um moreno de cabelos escuros presos num rabo-de-cavalo disse, seus olhos verdes como esmeraldas faiscando.

"Ryou Bakura, Londres, Inglaterra.", um rapaz de cabelos brancos e pele alva disse, com sua voz suave e gentil.

"E eu sou Ryo Bakura, mas me chamam apenas de Bakura...", um garoto idêntico ao anterior, apenas com um olhar mais agudo disse. Anzu pode deduzir que eles eram irmãos gêmeos.

"Yami Mutou, irmão de Yugi.", um rapaz de voz grave e ligeiramente mais alto que Yugi disse.

"Mokuba Kaiba!", um pequeno garoto de cabelos negros bem longos disse.

"Noa Kaiba!", outro garoto, um pouco mais alto e de cabelos esverdeados disse, ambos tinham o mesmo sorriso sapeca.

"Alister Amelda, Japão.", um rapaz de orbes acinzentadas e cabelos vermelho-fogo disse.

"Valon Varon, Austrália.", o rapaz de cabelos castanho espetados disse, com seus olhos azuis fixos na moça.

"Raphael.", o loiro alto e musculoso disse simplesmente. Anzu sentiu calafrios ao ouvir a voz seca, e mesmo com a curiosidade ela permaneceu quieta.

"E eu sou Marik Ishtarr, do Egito.", um rapaz loiro, de pele morena e profundos olhos cor-púrpura disse. Os olhos de Anzu se arregalaram levemente.

"Malik Ishtarr, irmão gêmeo dessa besta.", um rapaz idêntico respondeu, com o mesmo diferencial que os irmãos Bakura. Malik exibia um olhar mais agudo.

"Ishtarr! Por acaso são parentes de... Ishizu Ishtarr!", Anzu disse, não contendo a curiosidade. Marik e Malik se entreolharam e depois para a maid.

"Marik e Malik são irmãos de Ishizu.", Pegasus respondeu, surgindo por detrás de Anzu, e colocando ambas as mãos sobre os ombros da garota.

"Agora, garotos, voltem a suas atividades normais. Noa e Mokuba, digam a seu irmão para descer e se apresentar a senhorita Mazaki o quanto antes. Bem, agora com licença, pois eu e a senhorita Mazaki temos alguns assuntos... particulares a tratar!", Pegasus disse, sorrindo misteriosamente. Todos os rapazes lançaram a ele um olhar estranho e se retiraram da sala aos poucos.

Quando todos tinham saído, Pegasus retornou a sua mesa.

"Anzu, minha querida! Eu tenho um pedido a lhe fazer.", Pegasus disse, cruzando os dedos e apoiando o queixo nas mãos. Anzu se aproximou de seu Lord.

"Não mencione a Marik e Malik sobre a aposta com Ishizu. Esse é o pedido que ela me fez, que seus irmão não soubessem desse fato.", Pegasus disse.

"Mas... eu não vejo qual o problema..", Anzu disse, sua expressão inocente.

"Marik não me preocupa tanto, mas Malik... bem, ele é um tanto quanto possessivo demais... se ele descobrir que você está aqui por causa da irmã dele, ele usará isso como argumento para te... explorar... ", Pegasus explicou a ela, acentuando a palavra 'explorar'. Anzu apenas fez um sonoro "Aaaww!", e sorriu.

"Hum, então está bem. Eu juro não contar nada!", ela disse e cruzou os dedos, beijando-os. Pegasus achou adorável essa demonstração infantil e sorriu mais largamente. Os dias seguintes seriam mais divertidos do que ele poderia prever.

0o00o0o0o000o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0

Anzu se retirou da sala de Pegasus, fechando a porta atrás de si. Ela então se deparou com todos os garotos, exceto Noa e Mokuba Kaiba, olhando para ela.

Ela piscou algumas vezes, um tanto desconcertada, e então arqueou-se graciosamente a eles, em cumprimento.

"Posso ajudá-los em algo?", ela perguntou, sorrindo. Os garotos se entreolharam.

"Ah... não, nós apenas... estamos aliviados...", Yugi disse.

"Aliviados?", Anzu perguntou, curvando a cabeça levemente.

"Geralmente o Pegasus contrata umas mulheres estranhas para serem nossa Maid. Você é a primeira mulher... com menos de cinquenta anos que ele contrata.", Tristan explicou a Anzu.

"Quantos anos você tem?", Valon perguntou.

"Dezoito...", ela respondeu. Ela pôde notar uma troca de olhares entre os garotos, mas não entendeu o motivo.

"Aqui, Seto! Você tem que conhecê-la!", Mokuba dizia, no andar de cima, perto da escada.

"São ordens do senhor Pegasus também!", Noa disse.

"Tá bom! Vamos logo com isso então.", uma voz desconhecida para Anzu respondeu. Em segundos, um rapaz alto, de cabelos castanhos e olhos azuis surgiu ao pé da escada.

"Ali!", Noa apontou para Anzu.

O rapaz então se virou para olhar, e parou por um momento, os olhos levemente cheios de surpresa. As mãos, que antes estavam nos bolsos, foram parar ao lado do corpo dele, estáticas.

Anzu sorriu para ele, fazendo-o piscar algumas vezes.

"Anzu Mazaki, Maid do senhor Pegasus. É um prazer conhecê-lo.", ela disse, curvando-se em frente ao rapaz.

"Kaiba... Seto Kaiba...", ele apenas respondeu.

"Ora, Kaiba! Seja mais educado!", Joey disse, cutucando as costelas de Kaiba com o cotovelo.

"Cale-se, Wheeler!", Kaiba respondeu rispidamente.

"Hey, Mazaki...", Alister começou.

"Anzu, por favor!", ela disse, oferecendo a ele seu sorriso tão doce.

"Ah, certo... Anzu! Bem, quando for se apresentar novamente, exclua a parte de 'Maid do senhor Pegasus", ok!", o ruivo disse, sorrindo.

"Anh... entendi... afinal, eu estou aqui para servir a vontade dos jovens senhores também, não é mesmo!", Anzu disse. Todos se entreolharam novamente. Bakura e Malik sorriram de modo perverso.

"Nós também! Ah, sendo assim... eu estou com fome!", Mokuba disse.

"Mokuba, tenha modos!", Kaiba disse, olhando de esguela a seu irmão mais novo.

"Sem problemas! O que o meu jovem mestre deseja para comer?", Anzu disse, olhando para Mokuba.

"Panquecas!", Mokuba respondeu.

"Eu também quero!", Noa diz.

"Seu pedido é uma ordem. Panquecas saindo!", Anzu diz, o dedo indicador pra cima. Ela caminhou alguns metros pelo corredor e parou. Todos ficaram olhando para ela.

"Anh... alguém pode me dizer onde fica a cozinha?", ela perguntou.

"PODE DEIXAR!", um coro foi ouvido. Todos os rapazes se entreolharam, um pouco envergonhados.

Uma discussão entre muitas vozes se iniciou, e Anzu ficou ali, parada no corredor apenas olhando para eles, um sorriso se formando em sua face, agora bastante aliviada.

i _"Eu achei que o meu primeiro dia seria bem difícil, mas até agora tudo está indo muito bem... talvez esse pagamento não seja tão difícil assim, e eu aguente o tempo necessário.." _ /i , Anzu pensou, e foi procurar a cozinha por conta própria.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Anzu estava caminhando pelos corredores sem fim da mansão, tentando achar a cozinha. No entanto, haviam tantas portas, por todos os lados, que ela estava realmente muito confusa.

"Ai, e agora! Desse jeito, nunca vou conseguir fazer as panquecas!", ela disse para si mesma.

"É por aqui.", uma voz surgiu detrás dela. Anzu se virou e deu de cara com Alister, que sorria para ela.

Ele a conduziu até o fim do corredor, e eles dobraram a esquerda. No fim desse outro corredor, haviam duas portas unidas de cor branca, com as maçanetas prateadas.

"Aqui é a cozinha.", Alister disse, abrindo uma das portas e deixando Anzu passar. Ela soltou um breve "Wow!", enquanto observava deslumbrada aquele cômodo enorme e impecavelmente branco. As bancadas eram de mármore, assim como o piso. Os armários eram de ferro e vidro, um contraste interessante e bastante peculiar.

"Bom.. acho melhor eu começar a preparar o café-da-manhã!", ela disse e olhou para o relógio, que marcava sete e quarenta e cinco da manhã. Ela então começou a abrir os armários, procurando os ingredientes.

"Eu sinto muito por você ter que cozinhar, mas é apenas temporário... o nosso cozinheiro está de folga, e só volta daqui três dias...", Alister disse.

"Ah, sem problemas! Eu sei me virar razoavelmente bem na cozinha... embora meu forte seja outro...", ela disse.

"E qual seria?", Alister perguntou, ajudando a pegar os ingredientes.

"Digamos que eu seja boa com o corpo!", ela respondeu. Um estalo alto foi ouvido, e Anzu se virou, para ver que Alister havia derrubado duas fôrmas de metal, e parecia atrapalhado.

"Senhor Amelda! Está tudo bem?", ela perguntou, ao notar que a face de Alister estava avermelhada.

"Ah! Sim.. err.. está tudo bem! Mas... o que foi que você disse mesmo?", ele perguntou, se levantando e colocando a frigideira de panquecas sobre a bancada.

"Ah! Bom, o meu forte é a dança! Eu sempre quis ser uma dançarina!", Anzu respondeu, sorrindo. Alister respirou aliviado e se repreendeu mentalmente.

_"Idiota! Como pude pensar em algo do tipo? Argh! A convivência com os outros está me afetando! Especialmente o Valon, o Wheeler e o Devlin!"_ , Alister pensou.

"Acho que está tudo aqui!", Anzu disse, e checou mentalmente os ingredientes necessários.

"Oba! Eu tô morrendo de fome!", uma voz disse, e Anzu se virou para ver Mokuba e Noa sentados sobre o balcão.

"Um pouquinho de paciência, eu já estou começando a preparar as panquecas."

Anzu então arregaçou as mangas e começou a preparar a massa da panqueca, em uma panela enorme, levando em conta que todos os quinze rapazes iriam comer.

Alister e a dupla ficaram impressionados com a rapidez com que Anzu fazia as coisas. Ela preparou a massa da panqueca, a cobertura, fez suco e chá, separou o leite e o cereal. Ela então começou a fritar as panquecas na frigideira grande. Na hora em que ela jogou a primeira panqueca no ar, Noa e Mokuba deram gritos de felicidade. Anzu sorriu, e pegou a panqueca de volta graciosamente.

Eram oito e dez da manhã, e ela havia fritado metade da massa de panquecas. No entanto, uma pequena multidão havia se formado para assisti-la. Anzu tinha ligado o rádio da cozinha, e jogava as panquecas conforme o ritmo da música.

Alister, Noa, Mokuba, Yugi, Ryou, Valon, Joey e Duke estavam observando, admirados. O cozinheiro deles, Odion, não costumava brincar com a comida daquele jeito. Noa e Mokuba aplaudiam toda vez que ela pegava as panquecas.

"Oito e quinze! Ai, meu deus!", Anzu disse, se assustando com o horário, e olhou para os rapazes. _"Eles devem estar morrendo de fome e por isso estão aqui! Ai, Anzu! Apresse-se!"_ , ela pensou.

Anzu então começou a preparar mais de uma panqueca. Ela colocou três panquecas na frigideira, e todos observaram ela atentamente. Na hora de jogar as massas no ar, todos ficaram estáticos, duvidando que ela conseguiria pegá-las.

Cada uma das massas subiu alturas distintas no ar, e Anzu pegou a primeira, sem tirar a frigideira do lugar. A segunda, foi mais para o lado, e a terceira para o lado oposto. Anzu rapidamente puxou a frigideira pegando a segunda panqueca e empurrou-a novamente para pegar a terceira. Ela então sorriu orgulhosa, pois na família dela, ela era a única que conseguia fazer isso.

Noa e Mokuba deram mais gritos de felicidade e aplaudiram. Anzu se virou para eles e viu que todos os outros também estavam aplaudindo. Ela sentiu um rubor lhe subir a face, e tornou a fazer as panquecas.

Oito e vinte e sete. Anzu tinha arrumado a mesa do lado de fora, no jardim, por sugestão de Noa e Mokuba. Ela havia estendido uma toalha de mesa branca e verde, colocando os pratos nos locais respectivos, junto com uma xícara, mais uma taça de vidro, os talheres e os guardanapos de linho. As panquecas foram distribuídas em três pratos diferentes, assim como a calda e o suco.

Mokuba havia contado a Anzu que Pegasus não tomava café-da-manhã com eles, e ela então decidiu levar uma bandeja para ele, em seu escritório. Quando ela estava de saída, os outros rapazes chegaram.

Eles olharam para a mesa posta e já foram se sentando. Anzu estava saindo apressada do jardim, carregando dois pratos vazio, quando ela trombou com alguém, e os pratos voaram para cima. Os olhos azuis de Anzu se abriram em susto e ela saltou para pegar os pratos de porcelana antes que eles se espatifassem no chão.

Ela saltou, abrindo as pernas no ar, e graças aos anos de ballet, ela fez isso com a maior graça possível, pegando os dois pratos simultaneamente no ar. Ela então caiu no chão, as pernas ainda abertas, formando um espacate perfeito.

"Uff!", ela suspirou aliviada, segurando os pratos de porcelana firmemente. Mais aplausos.

"Wow, Anzu! Isso foi muito legal!", Mokuba disse, ajoelhado em sua cadeira, olhando para ela, com Noa ao lado, sorrindo da mesma maneira animada. Anzu sorriu um pouco constrangida.

"Deixe-me ajudá-la a se levantar, senhorita Anzu!", Ryou disse, extendendo uma mão a jovem moça.

"Muito obrigada, senhor Ryou!", Anzu disse, sorrindo para ele.

"Ora, por favor, apenas Ryou!", ele disse, erguendo-a. Anzu sorriu e se retirou para a cozinha.

"Sem querer ser rude ou algo do gênero, mas... que flexibilidade!", Valon disse, soltando um assovio logo em seguida. Todos olharam para ele.

"Não façam essas caras pra mim, vocês pensaram isso também!", Valon disse, um sorrisinho em sua face.

Todos ficaram em silêncio.

0o00o00o00o0o0o0o00o0o0oo0o0o0oo0o

"Com licença, Lord Pegasus.", Anzu disse, batendo na porta e abrindo-a em seguida.

"Ah! Anzu!", Pegasus disse, e Anzu reparou que havia um homem sentado na poltrona de frente para Pegasus.

"Esse é meu amigo, o tutor Dartz. Dartz, essa é Anzu Mazaki, a minha mais nova Maid.", Pegasus disse, e Anzu se aproximou, depositando a bandeja na mesa.

"Vamos precisar de mais uma xícara, Anzu querida.", Pegasus disse, e Anzu retirou uma xícara extra de seu bolso. Pegasus sorriu.

"É para o caso... de algum acidente...", ela explicou, e serviu o chá que estava no bule para os dois homens.

"Bonita e cautelosa... ela não é simplesmente perfeita, Dartz, meu caro?", Pegasus disse.

Dartz sorriu a Anzu, que ruborizou levemente. Dartz tinha longos cabelos verde-água, olhos claros e uma pele alva.

"É muita sorte sua ter achado uma jóia como essa.", Dartz apenas disse, e Pegasus riu.

"Ah... Lord Pegasus, deseja mais alguma coisa?", Anzu perguntou.

"Não, obrigada. Pode ir.", Pegasus disse, e Anzu se retirou.

Ela retornou para o jardim, onde os rapazes ainda estavam, e conversavam animadamente.

Anzu observou eles e notou que um dos lugares estava vazio.

"O jovem senhor Kaiba não vem para o café-da-manhã?", ela perguntou. Mokuba e Noa olharam para ela.

"O Seto deve estar lendo algum daqueles livros dele e deve ter esquecido...", Mokuba disse, e voltou a comer suas panquecas.

"Mas não faz bem passar a manhã sem tomar o café-da-manhã! É a refeição mais importante!", Anzu respondeu, e foi para a cozinha. Ela pegou uma bandeja, e preparou mais um pequeno bule de chá, depositou uma xícara e pegou algumas panquecas, colocando-as em um prato. Separou também a calda em um pequeno recipiente e saiu no jardim.

"Senhor Noa, poderia me dizer onde posso encontrar o senhor Kaiba?", ela disse. O garoto olhou para ela e piscou algumas vezes.

"No quarto dele... segundo andar, última porta do corredor.", ele respondeu. Anzu agradeceu e saiu, carregando a bandeja.

0o0oo00oo0oo0o0oo00o0o0o00o00o0o00o

**"TOC TOC"**

Kaiba abaixou o livro que estava lendo e olhou para a porta. Geralmente ninguém o interrompia durante sua sessão de leitura, então ele estranhou. Tirou os pés de cima da mesinha, e disse:

"O que foi?"

Uma cabeça cheia de fios castanhos entrou por uma pequena fresta da porta, e um par de olhos azuis fitou o quarto e a figura de Seto Kaiba, que deu um pulo em sua poltrona de veludo vermelha.

"Senhor... Kaiba! Eu posso?", Anzu perguntou.

"Entre...", Kaiba apenas respondeu. Anzu então adentrou o quarto, carregando a bandeja. Seto a fitou curiosamente.

"Eu reparei na ausência do senhor durante o café-da-manhã, e o jovem senhor Noa me informou a localização de seu quarto, então eu resolvi lhe trazer algo, para que não fique sem se alimentar corretamente.", ela explicou, depositando a bandeja na mesinha, e servindo o chá.

Seto ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes, perplexo com a atitude da garota.

"Obri..gado..", ele disse, um pouco desconcertado.

"É meu dever cuidar da saúde de qualquer um nessa casa, principalmente dos descuidados!", ela disse, sorrindo.

"_Ela acabou de me chamar de descuidado_?" , Kaiba pensou, arqueando uma sombrancelha.

"Se o senhor desejar mais alguma coisa, não hesite em me chamar. Estou a disposição de qualquer desejo que o senhor possa ter.", ela disse, se referindo as necessidades ligadas a alimentação, limpeza, etc. No entanto, Seto ruborizou fortemente ao ouvir as palavras dela, tomando-as de maneira completamente equivocada.

"Eu... eu.. não me sinto a vontade com isso!", ele respondeu a ela.

"Não se sente a vontade? Mas é meu dever...", Anzu disse, se aproximando.

"Eu.. bem, eu sei disso, mas não acho certo...", ele disse, o rubor ainda em sua face.

i "Ah! O senhor Kaiba está vermelho! Será que está com febre?" /i , Anzu pensou e sem avisar, esticou os braços para poder tocar sua testa, apressando-se para se aproximar.

"Senhorita Mazaki!", ele alertou ao ver que ela havia tropeçado em uma dobra do tapete e estava caindo sobre ele.

Seto perdeu o equilíbrio, e ambos foram para o chão, caindo com um baque surdo.

Anzu levantou a cabeça, e se viu cara a cara com Kaiba. Ela estava sobre ele, as mãos estáticas ao lado da cabeça dele. Anzu então sentiu algo apertar-lhe o peito e se levantou um pouco. Na queda, Seto havia tentado segurá-la, mas foi tarde demais e por isso, agora ele tinha ambas as mãos sobre os seios dela.

Anzu sentiu o rubor preencher-lhe a face de maneira extrema, enquanto ainda fitava o jovem rapaz sob si.

A porta então se abriu repentinamente, e lá estavam Alister Amelda e Valon Varon, olhando para a cena a sua frente. Anzu estava deitada sobre Seto Kaiba, a saia levantada revelando sua calcinha branca, as coxas bem torneadas completamente expostas, e as mãos de Kaiba em seu busto. E ambos ainda estavam muito vermelhos.

"Ka..i..ba... o que você pensa que está fazendo!", Alister perguntou, ruborizando levemente por ter se pegado olhando fixamente para a calcinha da jovem.

"KAIBA, SEU SAFADO! JÁ SE APROVEITANDO DELA? SEU FOMINHA!", Valon berrou, o que atraiu a atenção dos outros, que surgiram correndo.

Anzu então se levantou desajeitadamente, e percebeu o constrangimento enorme pelo qual Seto estava passando. Todos os outros garotos estavam berrando com o rapaz, que parecia pensar desesperadamente em algo para responder. Anzu sabia que havia sido um acidente, então ela achou que era sua obrigação ajudá-lo a se esclarecer.

"Senhor Kaiba... perdão!", Anzu disse, sua voz levemente alta. Todos voltaram suas atenções para ela.

Anzu não pôde conter a vermelhidão que tomou conta de sua face, ao notar todos focados nela. Ela gaguejou um pouco, e finalmente disse:

"Eu... peço perdão por ter sido tão atrevida... eu não devia ter tentado forçá-lo...", ela disse, a cabeça baixa, a franja castanha cobrindo a face. Anzu estava se referindo a ter tentado forçá-lo a tomar o café-da-manhã, mas é óbvio que todos entenderam errado.

Valon soltou o colarinho da camisa de Kaiba, que por sua vez estava estático com as palavras da maid. Alister, Yugi e Ryou estavam ruborizados devido aos pensamentos impróprios, e Malik e Bakura se entreolhavam com sorrisinhos maliciosos nos lábios. Joey, Tristan e Duke tinham as bocas escancaradas, e olhares de bobo.

"O que está acontecendo aqui?", Yami perguntou, ao ver todos parados em frente ao quarto de Kaiba, com expressões estranhas. Ele e Marik tinham as sobrancelhas arqueadas, e olhavam para todos eles.

"Valon e Kaiba estavam brigando...", Alister disse.

"E qual o motivo de toda essa comoção, se os dois sempre brigam..?", Marik disse, nem um pouco surpreso com a informação.

"Eles estavam brigando porque Kaiba e Anzu estavam deitados no chão do quarto dele, ela sobre ele, ele sob ela, mãos em locais indevidos, enfim...", Duke respondeu. Yami e Marik olharam para Kaiba com expressões de surpresa, já que o jovem CEO era sempre muito recatado, e aquilo não combinava com sua personalidade tão frígida e insensível.

"Não aconteceu nada, seus idiotas! Agora saiam da minha frente e do meu quarto, eu tenho mais o que fazer!", Kaiba disse, tirando todos de seu quarto e fechando a porta com força.

"Ai, eu não queria ter aborrecido o Senhor Kaiba... quanta estupidez a minha!", Anzu disse, olhando desoladamente para a porta fechada. Os rapazes olharam para ela.

"Não esquenta com ele, Anzu! o Kaiba é nervosinho assim mesmo, e além do mais, não foi você que o irritou.", Valon disse, meneando a cabeça. Anzu olhou para o rapaz e sorriu levemente.

"Tem certeza, senhor Valon? Eu realmente não gostaria de aborrecê-lo.. talvez haja algo que eu possa fazer para compensá-lo...", Anzu disse, ainda olhando para a porta fechada.

"Minha nossa... você é realmente muito dedicada ao seu trabalho, não!", Valon disse.

"Não faço mais que minha obrigação! Tudo que mais desejo é satisfazer a vontade dos jovens senhores, pois é graças a vocês e a bondade do Lord Pegasus que estou aqui! Por isso, não seria correto eu aborrecê-los com minhas tolices...", Anzu disse.

"Bem, se a senhorita deseja tanto assim satisfazer qualquer um de nós, eu tenho um servicinho perfeito!", a voz de Bakura soou. Todos os rapazes olharam para ele desconfiadamente, e o rapaz apenas sorria.

"Por favor, diga-me! Farei de tudo para satisfazê-lo!", Anzu disse, animada.

"Anzu, vai com calma!", Marik disse, tentando alertá-la sobre o tipo de rapaz que era Ryo Bakura. Mas a jovem Maid estava tão animada em poder ajudar alguém, que nem deu ouvidos ao egípcio.

"Venha comigo, e eu te conto os detalhes do que quero.", Bakura disse. Os outros jovens se preparam para avançar contra Bakura, e impedir que ele fizesse algo com a jovem Maid, mas o sorriso dela os segurou.

"Sim senhor! Por favor, peço a licença dos senhores!", ela disse, e logo estava seguindo Bakura. Os rapazes se entreolharam, sem saber direito o que fazer.

"E agora? Seguimos eles?", Yugi perguntou.

"Relaxem... Bakura só vai testar ela.", Malik disse. Todos voltaram suas atenções para ele.

"O que quer dizer com isso?", Alister perguntou.

"Bem.. não acham estranho Pegasus contratar uma Maid tão gostosinha como ela? Ele nunca fez isso antes... o que levou ele a mudar de idéia desse jeito? Ele nos conhece, sabe porque estamos aqui, e era por isso que todas as mulheres que entravam nessa casa eram fisicamente repudiantes... agora, ele põe uma ninfeta de dezoito anos, vestida daquele jeito, com um corpaço daqueles... por quê! Algo não me cheira direito... algo me diz que tem coisa por trás disso tudo!", Malik explicou.

Todos se entreolharam. Bem, aquilo não havia se passado na cabeça deles, mas até que fazia um certo sentido.

"Pff! Eu sabia que nenhum de vocês imbecis havia pensado nisso. E, o que mais me intriga é a personalidade dela! Toda aquela inocência... Bakura vai testá-la. Ver se ela é realmente daquele jeito, ou se está apenas representando.", Malik disse.

"Representando?", Yami questionou.

"Vocês dois são paranóicos!", Duke disse.

"Vocês acharam a mesma coisa quando aquela tal de Mai Valentine veio ser nossa Maid, mas se não fosse nossa paranóia, aquela piranha disfarçada de Maid teria nos ferrado bonito!", Malik os lembrou.

"É... agora que você mencionou aquele caso, até que faz mais sentido... mas a gente só deu corda pra vocês testarem a Valentine, porque percebemos que ela uma piranha de cara... mas a senhorita Anzu parece ser daquele jeito de verdade.", Marik disse.

"Sim... a maneira como ela fica vermelha apenas com elogios...", Valon disse.

"E os olhos dela transmitem uma pureza muito grande!", Yami adicionou.

"E que sorriso mais angelical!", Yugi disse.

"Argh! Estão vendo! Todos vocês já estão babando nela! Esperem pelos resultados para ver se ela realmente é um anjo perfeito, ou se é uma capeta com asas de mentira!", Malik disse, e se retirou. Os rapazes se entreolharam, e nada mais discutiram.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"Senhor Bakura... será que serei mesmo capaz de ajudá-lo?", Anzu perguntou. Ela estava de pé, parada bem no centro do quarto de Bakura. O rapaz havia ido ao banheiro, mas ambos continuaram a conversar.

"Sim, Anzu... tenho certeza de que você servirá bem aos meus propósitos. E me chame de outro jeito!", Bakura disse, saindo do banheiro.

"De que maneira o senhor quer que o chame?", Anzu questionou. Seus belos olhos azuis se arregalaram diante do rapaz que havia saído do banheiro. Bakura havia trocado de roupa.

Não mais vestia o uniforme, que era bastante social. O rapaz agora estava todo vestido de preto. Uma calça preta de couro cheia de fivelas prateadas, uma regata preta colada ao corpo escultural, os cabelos rebeldes presos em um rabo-de-cavalo, e coturno nos pés.

Anzu piscou algumas vezes.

Bakura segurava um objeto em suas mãos.

"Sabe o que é isso aqui, certo!", Bakura questionou.

"Seriam.. algemas!", Anzu disse, meio incerta. Bakura sorriu, e caminhou para trás da Maid.

"Anzu... eu quero que você me chame de Mestre. Apenas isso.", Bakura sussurrou no ouvido da jovem. Ele soltou os cabelos dela, e afastou os fios em sua nuca. Respirou profundamente o delicioso perfume dela, e uma das mãos foi parar na cintura dela.

Anzu estava confusa.

"Senhor Bakura... o que o senhor está...?", ela disse, mas foi silenciada por Bakura com um puxão de cabelo. Ela fechou os olhos diante da leve dor.

"Nã-nã-nã! Nada de "Senhor Bakura"... como foi que mandei você me chamar?", Bakura disse, apertando-a dolorosamente na cintura. Anzu soltou um leve suspiro de dor.

"M-M-Mes-Mestre!", ela disse. Bakura sorriu, e parou de apertá-la na cintura. Ele continuou a segurá-la pelos cabelos, mas sem machucá-la, apenas mantendo a cabeça dela arqueada para trás. A mão que estava na cintura começou a subir lentamente, fazendo a jovem suspirar, dessa vez de alívio.

"Isso, boa garota!", Bakura disse, sorrindo.

Anzu então sentiu-se ser puxada levemente para outra direção. Sem ver para onde estava sendo conduzida, ela apenas se deixou levar. Foi então que Bakura tirou as mãos dela, e antes que Anzu pudesse se virar para olhá-lo, ouviu um "clic".

E, suas mãos estavam presas. Bakura havia prendido-a com as algemas.

"Ahn.. senhor...", Anzu começou dizendo ao olhar para Bakura, mas parou. Respirou e continuou dizendo: "Mestre... para que isso!"

"Anzu, querida... você nem desconfia?", Bakura perguntou. Anzu meneou a cabeça negativamente.

i _"Das duas uma: ou ela é uma ótima atriz, ou realmente é inocente. Bem bem, acho que terei que levar as coisas mais um pouco, apenas pra comprovar se ela é mesmo inocente... se ela não cair nessa armadilha e revelar que é uma vadia fingindo ser um anjo, então ela realmente é inocente. Nenhuma vadia de verdade resiste a isso!" _ /i , Bakura pensou.

Ele então pegou as mãos dela que estavam presas pelas algemas, e ergueu. Prendeu as algemas num gancho que havia no teto de sua cama, fazendo com que os braços de Anzu ficassem completamente esticados para o alto, e ela não pudesse se soltar.

Anzu apenas o observava, sem entender.

Bakura então se ajoelhou em frente a ela, e pôs ambas as mãos um pouco acima do joelho da Maid. Anzu olhou para ele, e ele para ela.

"Alguma vez já te tocaram dessa maneira?", Bakura perguntou, aquele sorriso perverso em seus lábios.

"Sim...", ela disse. Bakura sorriu, pensando i _"Eu sabia!" _ /i , quando Anzu completou a frase: "O médico sempre mexe nos meus joelhos... tem algo a ver com os reflexos. Ele bate com aquele martelinho, sabe!"

Bakura piscou alguma vezes, fitando a jovem.

"Ah! Agora entendo o objetivo de seu teste! O Mestre Bakura deseja ser um médico, não é isso! Mas não precisava me prender desse jeito, eu ajudo com o maior prazer! Mas, bem, meus reflexos são meio lentos...", ela disse.

Bakura teve que se segurar para não rir. Ela estava mesmo falando sério! Bakura parou para observar a garota.

Qualquer vadia depravada já estaria excitada com a situação. Mas, ela parecia estar do mesmo modo. Ele podia ver nos olhos dela que nenhuma malícia ou idéia pervertida havia surgido na mente da jovem Maid.

Bakura balançou a cabeça e se levantou. Soltou as algemas do gancho, e soltou as maõs de Anzu.

"O Mestre já terminou? Mas e o teste do martelinho?", ela perguntou, olhando para Bakura.

"Sim, o teste já terminou.", Bakura disse, e olhou para a garota. Aqueles grandes olhos azuis, cheio de inocência real o prenderam por instantes que pareceram eternos.

"Você é mesmo assim... impressionante!", ele disse, sem querer.

"O quê!", Anzu questionou, sorrindo levemente.

"Não, nada... vem, preciso encontrar os outros... creio que você tenha outras tarefas para concluir...", Bakura disse, ruborizando levemente. Anzu nada disse, apenas o seguiu na volta pelos mesmos corredores.

0o0oo00oo0oo0o0oo00o0o0o00o00o0o00o

Antes de se separarem, Bakura a segurou por uns instantes.

"Eu só queria... pedir perdão pelo puxão... e pelo apertão...", ele disse, apontando para os cabelos dela, e para a cintura.

"Imagina! O Mestre pode me punir quando eu fizer algo que o aborreça!", Anzu disse.

"Não! Você... bem, não havia me aborrecido... mas eu fiz aquilo... porque... bem, é que... eu precisava... saber... ahn, enfim... esqueça isso, tudo bem!", ele disse, nervosamente.

"Mestre Bakura, está tudo bem! O Mestre está vermelho... será febre?", ela perguntou, tocando-o levemente na testa.

"Não! Está tudo bem... e esse negócio de me chamar de Mestre...", ele estava dizendo, mas ela continuou a falar.

"Talvez seja uma epidemia de febre! O senhor Kaiba estava da mesma maneira quando levei o café-da-manhã para ele hoje... mas não pude verificar a temperatura dele, pois tropecei no tapete, e ele me segurou... mas ele caiu... talvez ele estivesse enfraquecido devido a febre! Oh, meu Deus! Será melhor eu verificar as condições de saúde do senhor Kaiba também! Com toda a confusão, esqueci de alertá-lo sobre os riscos de uma gripe!", Anzu disse, começando a se apavorar.

Bakura então compreendeu a situação real, e não pôde controlar os risos. Anzu parou de balbuciar e fitou o jovem. Ela então sorriu.

Bakura conseguiu conter os risos, e notou que a jovem olhava para ele e sorria.

"O que foi?", ele perguntou, ficando sem graça.

"O Mestre fica muito bonito quando sorri dessa maneira.", ela disse, e notando o que havia dito, prontamente ruborizou.

Bakura também ficou vermelho.

"Não! Eu não quis dizer que o Mestre apenas fique belo quando sorri! Certamente o Mestre é bonito de qualquer maneira, afinal o Mestre é um rapaz muito charmoso, mas eu quis dizer que quando o Mestre sorri daquela maneira, fica bem mais atraente! Não, eu não quis dizer que me senti atraída pelo Mestre, seria muita ousadia de minha parte!", ela disse, ficando vermelha e muito confusa.

Bakura sorriu, e então a segurou pelo queixo, fazendo-a parar e olhar para ele diretamente.

"É uma pena... eu ficaria lisonjeado se uma garota tão bela como você se sentísse atraída por mim...", ele disse, sedutoramente.

Anzu ruborizou fortemente. A maneira como ele olhava para ela...

"Bem, eu vou para lá, e você para o outro lado. Nos vemos mais tarde, Anzu!", ele disse, e logo sumiu, deixando-a sozinha para refletir sobre aquelas palavras.

**Continua...**

**N/A: E aqui eu peço perdão pela demora... Bem, vocês já devem ter reparado que eu sempre deixo uma semana para postar o próximo capítulo, mas tenho me atrasado uns dois dias...**

**Dessa vez não foi minha culpa! E sim do PCC! Eu não tenho internet na minha casa, então posto do computador da faculdade... mas não tive aula segunda e terça, devido aos atentados que ocorreram em toda São Paulo. Dizem até que a minha faculdade foi metralhada... mas não o suficiente para matar alguns professores... suspiro**

**Perdão pelo capítulo extra-curto... prometo fazer o próximo extra-long, para compensar!**

**Bom, desejo uma boa semana a todos e todas!**

**Abraços!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Three**

0o0oo00oo0oo0o0oo00o0o0o00o00o0o00o

A grande porta da biblioteca foi aberta. Todos os presentes olharam para ela, ansiosos. Quase todos os garotos estavam lá, com a exceção dos três irmãos Kaiba. Esperavam pelo retorno de Bakura, e a resposta do "teste".

"O que é isso? A reunião anual dos Babacas?", Seto Kaiba perguntou, ao notar que todos estavam no local, e poucos estavam de fato usufruindo dos livros.

"Estamos esperando o meu irmão.", Ryou disse.

"Esperando Bakura? O que ele fez dessa vez?", Kaiba questionou, sentando-se para ler ser livro.

"Ele está testando a jovem e doce Anzu Mazaki.", Malik disse. Kaiba olhou para o egípcio.

"Testando?", ele indagou.

"Bem, Kaiba, depois do flagra que demos em vocês dois, Bakura decidiu colocar em prática o "teste"... pra ver se ela veio ser nossa Maid mesmo, ou se veio para nos ferrar de vez.", Malik explicou.

"Quantas vezes terei que repetir que vocês não flagraram nada, o que acontece é que ela...", Kaiba começou dizendo, mas outra pessoa terminou a frase para ele.

"Achou que você estava com febre, foi medir sua temperatura mas tropeçou e quando você foi segurá-la, acabou caindo junto."

Todos olharam para a porta, e lá estava Bakura, sorrindo de modo estranho.

"Acertei, Kaiba?", ele perguntou, entrando e fechando a porta.

"... foi isso mesmo que aconteceu. E como é que você sabe?", o CEO perguntou. Todos mantinham suas atenções voltadas para Bakura agora.

"Bem, se querem saber o resultado do teste, eu direi: Anzu Mazaki é na verdade...", ele disse e pausou, para dar um ar de suspense.

"Fala logo!", Joey berrou, não aguentando o suspense.

"Paciência, Wheeler! E, continuando a frase: ela é na verdade... uma garota muito ingênua que acha que veio para ser apenas nossa Maid.", ele terminou. Todos respiraram aliviados.

"Eu sabia!", Yugi disse, sorrindo.

"O que foi que houve?", Malik perguntou.

"Bom, eu usei a algema, mandei ela me chamar de Mestre, e a puni quando ela não o fez... e me ajoelhei na frente dela, e pus as mãos nos joelhos dela, e perguntei se já haviam tocado-a daquela maneira antes.", Bakura disse.

"E ela?", Valon perguntou.

"Me obedeceu prontamente. E disse que sim, já havia sido tocada daquela maneira antes...", Bakura disse, e todos ficaram surpresos.

"... Pelo médico, se querem saber quem foi. No tal "teste do martelinho".", Bakura disse, e riu.

"Teste do Martelinho? É uma técnica de sado-masoquismo nova?", Joey perguntou.

"Ela quis dizer o teste do reflexo, seu idiota!", Kaiba explicou.

"Quer dizer que ela não manifestou nenhum traço de comportamento pervertido?", Malik perguntou, abismado.

"Exatamente. Ela não desconfiou do que eu estava fazendo, nem pensou malícias com minhas insinuações. Ela realmente é inocente e veio ser nossa Maid. Apenas isso.", Bakura disse.

Todos ficaram em silêncio, sem saber o que pensar exatamente.

"O que isso quer dizer então?", Ryou perguntou.

"Quer dizer que temos uma Maid. Simples assim.", Alister disse.

"Isso quer dizer que ela nem deve saber o motivo real de estarmos todos aqui.", Tristan disse.

"Não mesmo... se ela já soubesse, teria desconfiado do que eu fiz.", Bakura disse.

"O que me intriga é saber o que Pegasus pretende...", Yami disse.

"De fato... tem coisa por trás dessa história toda...", Ryou disse.

"Bem... meu trabalho por aqui está feito...", Bakura disse, e saiu, sendo seguido por Malik. Os rapazes permaneceram na sala discutindo a situação.

"E então... tudo o que disse é mesmo verdade?", Malik questionou Bakura.

"Sim, Malik... é tudo verdade!", Bakura disse.

"Pff! E eu querendo tanto me divertir...", o egípcio disse, sorrindo perversamente.

"Que pena para você, Malik. Agora, se me dá licença, tenho mais o que fazer.", Bakura disse, levemente mau-humorado.

Malik apenas observou Bakura se afastar, indo em direção ao Jardim interno da Mansão. O egípcio já estava acostumado com o mau-humor diário do rapaz, mas dessa vez foi pego de surpresa, e ficou sem entender o que o deixou irritado. Malik enfim deu de ombros e foi para o próprio quarto.

0o0oo00oo0oo0o0oo00o0o0o00o00o0o00o

Anzu estava ocupada cuidando das plantas. Lord Pegasus havia pedido que ela podasse alguns galhos das estátuas de folha, e regasse o Jardim. Ela estava contente, pois após o café-da-manhã, o dia havia se revelado agradavelmente ensolarado e fresco graças à uma leve brisa que soprava constantemente.

Ela usava luvas brancas para não machucar os dedos com os galhos, e estava cortando os galhos sobressalentes de uma grande estátua no formato de um cervo. Ela parou por um momento para descansar, e admirou a extensão do Jardim.

Era um local bastante vasto, coberto de grama verde, com muitas estátuas de folha espalhadas, e roseiras que cercavam todo o local. Anzu então sentiu um arrepio na espinha, e estranhou, já que o vento havia cessado brevemente. Ela vislumbrou o local a sua volta, olhando atentamente para as cercas-vivas. Logo, a brisa voltou a soprar e a saia dela se agitou, assim como os cabelos castanhos.

Anzu então balançou a cabeça, afastando aquela sensação de que havia alguém a observando, e voltou a cuidar dos galhos.

No entanto, a sensação que Anzu teve não estava errada. Havia alguém a observando atentamente, observando com prazer a cada movimento delicado que ela fazia. Suas feições, cada pequeno gesto dela o divertiam bastante.

Em sua vida, o rapaz teve poucas chances de contato com espécimes do sexo feminino, ainda mais alguém de mesma idade. Por ter sido criado em uma instituição para garotos, onde as poucas mulheres que existiam eram velhas e mau humoradas, aquela jovem de sorriso terno e silhueta esbelta capturou sua atenção de modo único.

Enquanto todos os outros rapazes se ocupavam com discussões acaloradas sobre teorias conspiratórios insanas, ele estava ali, curtindo a brisa e o Sol, e aquela visão dos Deuses. Ele havia deixado o terno do uniforme em seu quarto, e estava apenas com a camiseta branca de manga curta, a calça preta e sem os óculos escuros.

Por trás de toda aquela massa muscular intimidadora, palavras curtas e rudes, ações frias e crudes, Raphael era ainda um jovem, apesar de ser mais velho do que os outros. Ele estava sentado em um dos galhos altos do Carvalho que havia no Jardim. De lá de cima, ele observava com atenção a nova moradora da Mansão.

Ali era um local de reflexão, que ele usufruia sempre que podia, um lugar onde ele organizava as idéias e refrescava a mente.

Mas, cansado de tanto observar e pensar, o jovem decidiu agir.

Vendo que Anzu estava com dificuldade para carregar a escada para podar os galhos mais altos, ele decidiu por em prática seu cavalheirismo, embora ele raras vezes utilizasse-o.

Com um único salto, ele deixou o galho, e a passos largos e silenciosos, se aproximou da jovem.

i _"Nunca pensei que uma escada de cinco degraus pudesse ser tão pesada!", _ /i Anzu pensou. Ela já havia podado toda a parte inferior do grande cervo, mas seus chifres agora pediam por uma atenção especial. Faltando ainda alguns metros para alcançar o cervo, ela decidiu concentrar todas as suas forças e puxou a escada para apoiá-la nos ombros.

Incrivelmente, ela conseguiu carregar a escada com muito mais facilidade.

i _"Minha nossa, se eu soubesse que carregar dessa maneira seria tão mais fácil, teria feito antes!", _ /i Anzu pensou. Ao chegar no cervo, ela então tirou a escada dos ombros e foi depositá-la no chão, mas para sua surpresa, a mesma permaneceu suspensa no ar, mesmo sem Anzu segurá-la. A garota piscou algumas vezes, confusa.

Foi então que um pigarro chamou sua atenção. Anzu virou-se e deu de cara com a figura alta e musculosa de Raphael, que olhava atentamente para ela.

Anzu ficou parada por alguns instantes, mas logo enrubesceu levemente diante daquele olhar.

"Me pareceu que a senhorita precisava de ajuda... espero que minha presença não a incomode.", Raphael disse, com sua voz grave e levemente baixa.

Anzu ficou surpresa com as palavras gentis do rapaz, já que a primeira impressão que ela teve dele foi de intimidação. Mas, ela logo sorriu, ao notar que, apesar do porte robusto, ele era cortês também.

"Muitíssimo obrigada, senhor Raphael. Eu realmente estava precisando de ajuda, e a presença do senhor não me incomoda de maneira nenhuma!", ela disse, sorrindo plenamente. Raphael piscou algumas vezes.

Geralmente, as pessoas se sentiam amedrontadas na presença dele, e por isso ele sempre permanecia solitário.

"Na verdade, eu estava me sentindo um pouco solitária... fico feliz de ter alguma companhia agora!", ela completou. Raphael sorriu levemente para ela, e armou a escada de ferro, na posição certa para que ela subisse.

"Precisa de ajuda?", ele perguntou, enquanto Anzu subia alguns degraus.

"Não, está tudo bem! Eu aprecio cuidar de plantas dessa maneira.", ela disse, cortando cuidadosamente os galhos certos.

Raphael ficou a observá-la, novamente, mas dessa vez bem mais de perto.

i _"Não me lembro de sentir relaxado dessa maneira na companhia de alguém que mal conheço... há algo nessa garota que colabora para isso... mas o que será?", _ /i Raphael se perdia em pensamentos, enquanto sentia a brisa e os raios do Sol em seu corpo, e o som da tesoura de poda que estava sendo manejada por Anzu.

O tempo passou com mais rapidez do que ele podia imaginar, e logo Anzu estava descendo da escada. Raphael ainda estava absorto em pensamentos, então Anzu tocou levemente no braço do rapaz.

"Senhor Raphael, tudo bem?", ela perguntou. Raphael afastou os pensamentos e olhou para ela. Ao sentir o calor da mão pequena da garota em sua pele, Raphael estremeceu levemente.

"A senhorita já terminou?", ele perguntou, tentando se distrair.

"Sim! Obrigada por esperar! Já terminei meus serviços aqui no Jardim.", ela disse. Ele então fechou a escada e ergueu, sem o menor esforço. Anzu ficou maravilhada com a força do rapaz, que era óbvia. Os dois então começaram a caminhar de volta para a Mansão.

"A senhorita está gostando da Mansão até agora?", Raphael perguntou. Anzu olhou para o rapaz. "Eu sei que é bastante cedo para perguntar isso, mas eu gostaria de saber se a senhorita não se sentiu incomodada, ou desconfortável aqui em algum momento... aconteceram coisas estranhas nesse primeiro dia... espero que a senhorita não tenha se sentido mal...", ele disse.

"Não, de maneira nenhuma! Bem, eu confesso que estava um pouco nervosa hoje de manhã, antes de conhecer a todos. Mas, depois que fomos apresentados, eu fui bem recebida, e isso me deixou contente! Fiquei feliz que tenham aceitado a minha presença aqui, e bem... para mim é apenas isso que basta! E agora, eu apenas tenho que me esforçar mais, para que incidentes como o que houve com o senhor Kaiba não se repitam, para que eu não cause aborrecimentos para os senhores.", ela disse.

Eles já haviam alcançado a Mansão, e estavam ao lado da porta da cozinha. Raphael encostou a escada na parede, e então se virou para Anzu, encarando-a firmemente nos olhos.

"Eu apenas gostaria de dizer que, alguns de nós possuem personalidades bem mais complicadas do que uma primeira impressão pode mostrar... por isso, gostaria que a senhorita fosse mais cautelosa. Certas pessoas não são flor que se cheire.", ele disse.

Anzu ainda estava absorvendo as palavras de Raphael, quando ele se virou e começou a caminhar.

"Foi um prazer conversar com a senhorita. Até mais.", ele disse, e foi-se embora. Anzu observou-o indo e pensou no conteúdo da informação que ele havia deixado. i _"Certas pessoas não são flor que se cheire... eu imagino a quem ele se referia com essas palavras...", _ /i Anzu pensou, e entrou na cozinha, para começar os preparativos do almoço.

**Continua...**


End file.
